Then the Rain
by Kelicia757
Summary: READ! Shocking ending! Twists and surprises!
1. Crucial Confession

Then the Rain

It seemed Ginny Weasley had just fallen asleep when her discordant alarm clock buzzed in her ear.  "Great," she whispered sarcastically. "And just when I began a good dream." Ginny hopped out of bed with a yawn and pulled on her robes.

It was a naturally beautiful autumn day. The sun was sparkling over the vast Hogwarts grounds. The sounds of people talking and owls flapping were echoing into Ginny's bed chamber. However, it was a Monday, the day Ginny had been dreading. Today she would be piled with homework and classes. Her fourth year at Hogwarts was tougher than she expected it to be, but she tried to have a good attitude about it.

"Hey, guys!" she exclaimed as she spotted Harry and Ron sitting in the common room. They smiled and nodded back, returning her 'hello'. "Do you know where Hermione is? I want her to come to breakfast with me."

"Oh, you just missed her," Harry replied. "Just went down to eat. But we could come if-" But before Harry could finish his sentence, Ginny sprinted across the room and out of the portrait hole.

Breathing heavily, Ginny burst into the Great Hall and scanned the room for Hermione. Upon spotting her, Ginny walked quickly toward her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hermione, I need to talk to you." By the very serious look on her face, Hermione could tell this was important.

"Okay, what's up?" The two had just entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Well," started Ginny, ignoring the wails and moans from Myrtle's stall. "Well, it's about…you know."

"You mean …him?"

"Yeah…I-I think I like him again. I can't help it. It's just, you know he has been acting so kind lately, he smiles now. He even apologized to me last week for being so rude to our family. I don't know what to do! Help me, Hermione, please!"

"Wow Ginny. I really don't know what to tell you," Hermione said with a puzzled expression. "Um, well, he is starting to be really nice lately, you're right. He hasn't called me a 'mudblood' all year! And I hear people talking about how he really changed over the summer when is dad died. It's like he was transformed." Ginny sighed deeply and looked at her feet. "You know, maybe it isn't so bad that you like him. I heard Parvati and Lavender whispering about him the other day. They think he's really cute. And they are Gryffindors, too!"

"But Hermione! Listen to yourself! This is your enemy, Harry's enemy, my brother's enemy! It's forbidden to even say "hello" to him! Much less be in love with him," Ginny practically screamed.

"Love?" Hermione said, looking bewildered. Ginny, now extremely embarrassed ran out of the bathroom to the common room. "Love," Hermione repeated to herself, still shocked.


	2. The Collision

Later that Sunday evening, Ginny lay on the common room floor by the fire. She was attempting to complete her Potions essay, but all she could think about was what an idiot she was for falling for her enemy and Hermione's astonished words. What was so great about Draco anyway? 'Well,' she thought. 'He is sweet now. And charming. Smart. Oh and of course he's cute! But on the other hand…he did fight Harry, made fun of my whole family, and called Hermione a mudblood all these years. But he's changed! I know he has!' And so she battled with herself on this topic for hours. When she finally gave in to her yawns and went to bed, all she could think about was him again, until falling asleep hours later.

The next morning was much like the previous one, except a lot colder and windier. Ginny avoided talking to Hermione most of the morning, and she skipped breakfast so Hermione wouldn't find her. Instead of having lunch Ginny decided to work on her Potions essay again, but ended with the same results as earlier. She was starting to go insane! Avoiding Hermione was wrong, and she planned on talking to her after dinner. 

Right before dinner Ginny had Transfiguration. They had a long lecture and after the class she burst out of the door in a hurry to eat and to get out of there. Right as she opened the door, who should she bump into but Draco! Involuntarily dropping all of her books and turning a scarlet color, she began gathering all of her heavy books and papers. 'I am such a loser. I am SUCH a loser,' she thought. But just then she felt something brush against her arm. She looked up and saw Draco help gather a few of her books. He smiled at her, handed the books, and said "bye". Feeling awfully befuddled, but enchanted, Ginny walked swiftly back to the common rooms.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Ron called to Ginny after seeing the wide, pleased grin spread over her face. She only shrugged and ran up to her bed chambers to store her books away.

As soon as Ginny entered the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione ran over to her. "Ginny, I am so sorr-" she began.

"What are you sorry about? I feel horrible for running away from you. It was just so embarrassing! But I really need someone to talk to now. Will you forgive me?" Ginny pleaded.

"Yeah, Ginny. I am not mad at you. But what do you need to talk about?" Ginny told her about her experience outside of Transfiguration and how she felt about it. "Wow that's great!" Hermione proclaimed. "I really think you should start talking to him more! Now let's go eat, we can talk about it tomorrow. I'm famished!"

After the feast Ginny walked into the common room and went to bed. She dreamt about Draco and her walking on the beach together, laughing. The morning after this dream, Ginny realized how much she wanted this and decided she would talk to Draco that day.


	3. True Feelings

            That very morning, Ginny had promised herself she would talk to Draco. But when? How? Where? How can you go up to someone that you are in love with and just start talking to them? Is it really love? These are just some of the thoughts that were racing through Ginny's mind as she passed by Draco in the hall that afternoon. As upon seeing him, she started walking faster, but not as fast as her heart was pounding. "Hermione!" Ginny called out after seeing her.

            Hermione stopped in her tracks, turned around, and walked casually toward Ginny. Before Hermione could even greet her, Ginny blurted out, "I saw him! But I blew it. Didn't even say 'hi'."

            "Ginny. It's okay! You will get to it eventually, I promise. I have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts now. See you." Ginny nodded and sauntered off with a melancholy air to her.

            Finally, that night at dinner it happened. Ginny stood up as soon as she saw Draco start to walk out of the Great Hall and she followed him up the stairs. When he reached his common room, Ginny called out "Draco!" after him. He immediately spun around and his dark eyes settled upon her.

            "Yes?" he replied.

            "Umm, well," Ginny was finding this difficult as she raced through her mind searching for words. "Um, I just wanted to say that I am really sorry to hear about your father. I, um, hope you and your family are alright."

            Draco smiled solemnly and whispered, "Thanks". Then he walked into his room leaving a remorseful Ginny standing in the hall staring at the door. 'I shouldn't have brought up his father,' she thought sadly. 'But at least he knows I care.'

            That night Ginny fell asleep peacefully.

            Potions class was really tough the next day. They had to write an exceptionally long essay on the ingredients in a crystal ball. Ginny took advantage of the dazzling warm day by doing her essay during lunch by the shining lake. Every now and then she would watch the owls soar around the castle and the giant squid stick it's tentacles out of the lake. Her mind had been cleared ever since talking to Draco, so she could do the essay with ease. Unfortunately, later that day, when she saw Draco strolling down the stairs she became strikingly nervous and avoided eye contact. If she only would look up she would have noticed the smile he threw her way with the same longing she had when she looked at him.

            Ginny went for a few days without seeing Draco at all. He would take one route somewhere, and she would take the other. They ate at different times. They awoke in the morning and went to sleep at different times. When they finally saw each other after a few days, they made eye contact for less than a second, then hurried on their way, both embarrassed for no apparent reason.

            And so it went. Ginny loved Draco, but kept it to herself (besides Hermione) and everyday her heartache worsened. It hurt her not to be able to talk to Draco as she could with Harry and Hermione. And it hurt even worse to think that he probably didn't even like her. 

            However, Draco was feeling the exact same way. He, on the other hand, kept more to himself since his father's death. Draco felt if he became to close to someone, if he loved them, he would only lose them. He hated pain, suffering, grief. But he hated not being able to talk to Ginny even more. He didn't know what brought him so unexpectedly toward Ginny, but he had seen her for years, and teased her for years. Now he had grown up and realized his true feelings for her. But after all of those years of taunting her, why couldn't he bring himself to say a simple 'hello' in the hallway?

            Ginny fell asleep that night on her Potions essay.


	4. What to Do?

            Ginny rubbed the dent on her forehead her that Potions paper had made overnight. "Is it morning already?" she wondered aloud. She changed into clean robes and hurried into the common room. It was empty except for Neville who was sick today.

            "Hi Ginny. Are you sick too?" Neville asked with a sniff. When Ginny shook her head and looked puzzled, Neville explained, "Classes started an hour ago. You are really late." With that, Neville went into a serious succession of sneezes and Ginny rushed out of the common rooms to her Transfiguration class.  
            "Ginny! Where have you been?" boomed Professor McGonagall. "Take your seat. And I would like a two hundred word essay on proper attendance, unless you have a good explanation."

            "No, Professor," Ginny mumbled as she took a seat. The rest of the day seemed to go on as slow as this. Homework was flooded into every fourth year's schedule and Ginny found it hard that whole week to catch up with all of the classes. Plus, the constant thoughts of Draco were haunting her until she thought she would go insane. 'I just have to see him once more, and then I can finish this assignment,' she thought while doing her Herbology homework. Then during Defense Against the Dark Arts, 'I love his eyes. They are so adorable. They look good with his hair too.' These thoughts would not cease to invade her concentration on homework, or anything else for that matter. 

            The next day, Ginny saw Draco in the hallway, talking to Pansy Parkinson. He was smiling and laughing. Embarrassed and torn apart, Ginny walked quickly into her next classroom. Following behind her at the last minute was Draco, but before he could reach her to say anything, Ginny slammed the classroom door and took her seat.

            The rest of the week consisted of Ginny debating with herself on her real feelings for Draco. She was glad when Saturday came and she could just relax and think without any homework.

            "Hey, Hermione," Ginny greeted her solemnly as she entered the common room. It was almost midnight and Ginny was alone in the common room, thinking.

            "What are you doing Ginny? It's really late. Are you feeling okay?" Hermione whispered, concerned. "You have been staying up late a lot I noticed."

            "Oh, I am fine. I'm just thinking," she said with a loud, noticeable yawn.

            "What are you thinking about?" Hermione inquired. When there was no answer Hermione whispered, "Ginny. You still like him don't you?"

            "Oh, um, no I don't," Ginny said blandly. Her face was serious looking, but oddly pink.

            "I know you way to well. You do. I see the way you look at him. You know, he looks the same way when he looks at you. I was wrong, and I am really sorry about that. He has changed. I know I doubted you for liking him. It just didn't seem right. But Ginny, he really is a great guy now, and I am happy for you." Ginny, now in tears, looked at Hermione through blurred vision.

            "You are wrong. He doesn't like me. He doesn't even look at me. He looks at Pansy."

            "Ginny, listen to me! He likes you. A lot. You can see it in him. He gets this glowing aura surrounding him when he walks by you. I know it doesn't make sense, but trust me. You two were meant for each other." Ginny could not believe what she was hearing. Was Hermione right? Were she and Draco destined for each other?

            "Oh, Hermione. I am so confused," Ginny cried. She grabbed the nearest pillow and buried her face in it, sobbing.

            "I'm going to bed now, it is late. See you," Hermione whispered soothingly.


	5. Boom

            Ginny rolled over in her bed that Sunday morning, smiling to herself. Having thought it over the night before, Ginny decided that what Hermione had said was correct. Hermione was never wrong. Ginny put on her best robes and went over to the window. Rain. Huge black clouds rolled over the sky like churning waves in the ocean. Lightening stuck now and then followed by monstrous bursts of thunder. The grounds looked black, even though it was 10:00 in the morning. But nothing could ruin this day for Ginny. She was walking on air! Ginny pranced over to her suitcase and took out her hairbrush. After brushing her hair for a lengthy amount of time, Ginny felt presentable to go outside of her bed chambers. Looking around, she could not find anyone in the common rooms. 'Hmm, that's odd,' Ginny thought pleasantly to herself. She then decided to wait and see if anyone would come out of their bed chambers before she actually went downstairs to breakfast. Thinking much about Hermione's words, Ginny smiled, sat on an overstuffed chair, and thought about Draco. She decided to plan what to say when she saw him today. She also decided that she would confess to him. "Hello Draco." No, too formal. "Hey, Draco." That's good. Now what to say after this? "I just wanted to tell you that I think you are the hottest guy in the whole school and I love you so much!" Definitely not. "Draco, I think I like you as more than just a friend. I heard you felt the same way about me…" 'Oh this is hard,' Ginny thought quietly.

            Just then, Harry burst out of his bedchambers with Ron following behind him. They exchanged 'hellos' as Harry and Ron ran to breakfast shouting, "I hope the feast isn't over yet!" Bored, and tired of waiting for apparently no one, Ginny walked pleasantly toward the portrait hole and exited.

            As Ginny walked down the stairs two steps at a time she noticed something strange. There was a painful silence enveloping the school. 'What's going on? I'm sure no one is outside…it's raining,' Ginny was very curious now. As she entered the Great Hall, she felt a melancholy wave wash over her. Everyone was sitting at the table as usual, but it seemed as if they were in slow motion. Barely any one was eating; they merely picked up their food, then watched it fall, and continued this cycle over and over again. Ginny carefully and slowly walked closer to her seat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. As she neared the table, tiny trails of tears were visible on Hermione and many other's faces. Ginny sat down next to Hermione just as she lifted her head. The look on Hermione's face was a look of horror, grief, and remorse. Ginny had never seen Hermione look so sad before. But as Ginny slowly looked around, she noticed almost everyone at the table had the same expression on their face.

            "Um, Hermione? What's going on?" Ginny whispered tensely. Hermione solemnly asked Ginny to follow her and led her slowly into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was cackling disturbingly for some strange reason, but Ginny did not care to question why.

            "Hermione are you okay?" Ginny inquired to Hermione's stressed and tired face.

            "No Ginny," Hermione sighed softly as she bit her lip. Fighting tears, she managed her pale, drained lips to whisper, "Draco was murdered."


	6. Then the Rain

            Ginny woke up in an unfamiliar room in a cold sweat. The room was spinning and the person near her was only a blurry image. She felt something soft under her aching head. She also noticed that her face was wet. Her whole body was stinging with pain and she was very, very confused.

            "Ginny!" It was Hermione's voice. Then, it all came into focus. She was in the hospital room. But why? "Ginny! Oh wow, let me get Madame Pomfrey!"

            "Hermione," Ginny whispered. "What is happening?" Hermione looked at her with a glum, and pitied, expression.

            "Last week, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, when I told you the news. Do you remember?" Ginny nodded forlornly, then suddenly looked grief stricken, and began to feel her throat almost close up. She had almost forgotten about Draco, but bringing back the memory was worse than the first time hearing it. "Oh, Ginny, I am so sorry. But what happened was you fainted and hit the sink with your head. You had a concussion." Ginny gasped and fell back into her bed, rubbing her head. Just the Madame Pomfrey strolled in.

            "Hermione, what is all the-Ginny! You're awake!" Madame Pomfrey looked delighted. She handed Ginny two pills and said, "Take these. Hermione, I think you should let Ginny get her rest."

            "Bye!" Hermione whispered to Ginny. Ginny still lay there, thinking. Draco…murdered…dead. She could never ever see him again, or his beautiful eyes, his smiling face. She had the chance, but she never seized it.

            All day Madame Pomfrey brought her food and candy, which Ginny refused. Her friends and family came with presents, but Ginny barely talked to them. She was a rock. She lay in bed all day, and that is about it. She did not sleep, eat, or talk. She only thought about Draco.

            The next day, Hermione came once again to visit Ginny. She approached Ginny's bed and looked down at someone unknown to her. This could not be Ginny. Her shiny red hair had turned matted and had lost its beautiful luster. Her face was dangerously pale and drained, her lips were white. She looked thin and weak, like you could break her with one touch. Her bright green eyes were a dull grey, and you could see the sadness in them as the stared at the ceiling above without blinking. "Er, Ginny?" Hermione said barely above a whisper. "Could I talk to you?" Ginny slowly nodded her head once without tearing her eyes from the ceiling. "I know it is really hard for you to comprehend and think about Draco's death, but I think if you talked to me, I could help you through it." Ginny glanced at Hermione for a split second, then darted her eyes back to the ceiling where she was more comfortable. Then Ginny shifted her weight so she was sitting upright and looking Hermione in the eyes.

            "Who killed him?" Ginny's voice was barely audible, but menacing. Her green eyes flickered to life with rage.

            Hermione looked taken aback, then very uncomfortable. Fidgeting, she said, "I don't think I should tell you…" But the look on Ginny's face told her she should. "Ginny, Voldemort killed him." Ginny opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She sat there for a few moments, and soon her eyes grew round and her face contorted with anger. Her face burned red as if it was on fire. 

            "Why?" she growled. Hermione once again looked distressed, but felt obliged to explain.

            "Voldemort was the one who killed Draco's father. Mr. Lucious Malfoy betrayed Voldemort by helping the Order of the Pheonix. Voldemort was told of his betrayal by another death eater. Extremely angry, Voldemort found Lucius, tortured him, and finally killed him right before Mr. Malfoy said "Say goodbye to Draco for me". He had gone crazy and these were his last words. Voldemort figured that Draco was most important to Lucius and that he could make more fun out of this than he thought. So he disguised himself as a snake, slipped into Hogwarts, and bit Draco. "Goodbye," he hissed, after slithering away. Draco died peacefully in his sleep, Ginny." Finally getting the courage to look at Ginny in the eyes, she regretted ever saying anything. Ginny now looked like a firecracker, just about to go off. And she did.

            "WHY THE HELL DRACO? HE COULD HAVE HAD ANYONE, BUT WHY DRACO?!" she screamed. People in other beds woke up and stared at her. Breathing heavily and sweating all over, she hissed, "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill Voldemort." Then she fell into her pillow in loud sobs.

            "Ginny, its okay," Hermione said is a soft voice. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to go now, goodbye." A few days later Ginny was out of the hospital and able to go to classes again. She barely spoke or did her homework; nothing mattered anymore. One morning she almost slit her wrists in the bathroom, but she knew that she could get through this. She slowly began to talk more, and confided everything within Hermione. She regained happiness after a couple of months and after almost a year, she could talk about the incident. From Draco's death, she learned to seize the day. And as Hermione always told her, "One day it can be sunny and perfect. But inevitably, there will be rain."

THE END


End file.
